His Last Letter
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Ed’s on a mission for a while, researching a strange occurrence in another city. Roy’s at home, keeping Central from going crazy with the rumors that were going around. A letter for Roy, revealing a most disturbing message... yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **His Last Letter

**Pair:** Roy/Ed

**Summary: **(kind of OOC)Ed's on a mission for a while, researching a strange occurrence in another city. Roy's at home, keeping Central from going crazy with the rumors that were going around. A letter comes every other day for Roy, until his last letter….

**Warning: **yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic

***This is a Re-written form of "His Letter" that I wrote a while. Like many readers, I felt like the story was rushed and I am here to do it again, hopefully with more meaning and a less-rushed storyline. This takes place after the movie so Al is in his body, Roy doesn't have his one eye and Ed stays back in his world. Enjoy***

**CHAPTER 1**

By Kumiko

Roy sat by his fireplace, a warm fire burning in the hearth as he sat and sipped at his coffee. Just hours before he had gotten home and into his home before the first snow of the season began to fall on the city. There was still chilly air in the house and he fought to stay warm, even the flame alchemist cannot always be warm. He watched as the fire crackled in the fireplace, a small smile gracing his lips as he did so. It always seemed to remind him of the little blonde that he had just sent out to the south to investigate a strange rumor that began to go around. It was his job as the Brigadier General to do whatever the higher-ups told him, but it still pained him to have to send Ed out to the south all alone. Al, now back in human body after a few years, was in Rezembol with Winry and Pinako, so he was unable to go. Sighing, he wished he could have gone with him, just to protect him. Not that he needed it of course.

Roy chuckled to himself, setting his mug on the table beside him and shaking his head. On the table beside him, he noticed the corner of an envelope. _Guess I missed one today, _he thought to himself as he pulled the envelope out and took at look at the writing. _Not hard to figure out who this from. _He laughed to himself, ripping it open and pulling out the letter. It hasn't been but a few days since he received his last letter from the boy.

_Roy,_

_This city sucks. I don't what the heck these people are talking about half the time. Weird walking dead people. Weird noises in the night. These people are insane. I want to come home. The rumor about the dead people coming back to life, it seems to me like it's just that, a rumor. I've been here five days and I haven't seen anything that these people are talking about or heard anything. Still got a few more weeks of this shit left too._

_I was walking around the city today and heard something really weird. There were girls in the flower shops talking about how they got to meet the Flame Alchemist. I couldn't help but listen in on what they were saying. Jaina, I think her name is, said something like she got to spend the night with you. She started bragging about it and everything to the other girls. What does she mean, Roy? I don't really want to believe what they were saying about you. Tell me it's not true, Roy, please…_

_I know I can be loud and annoying but why? Why lie to me? Tell me you love me and then go out with other girls. I don't understand, Roy. Please just tell me what they say are all lies…_

Roy could see the tear stains left on the paper that the letter was written upon. His eyes grew larger the more he read the letter.

_I'm sorry for everything, Roy. I really am. Promise me, that these are just lies. Please. I'll leave forever, if that is what you want. Just tell me that you are lying to me and I'll go. I want to trust you, I really do. Maybe I shouldn't wait for a reply, maybe it's too late. You don't have to deal with me anymore. I'll always love you, Roy…_

_I'm sorry, Roy…_

_Ed._

His eyes began to tear up themselves by just reading the letter. How could Ed think that he loved anyone else? That'd he would run away with someone else? What did those girl's really said to make him think this way? He let the letter drop to the floor out of his hands as he hung his head forward. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to keep the tears from falling. Nothing prepared him for this feeling he had in his heart. Something was terribly wrong and it all dealt with Ed. How was he going to prove to Ed that he was the only one for him?

__

Ed sat on a bench in the southern city, staring at the clear sky above him. Only a day or so ago, he had been sitting here thinking wonderful thoughts about when his homecoming would be like with Roy. However, now, now it didn't seem like he wanted to go home. A cool breeze blew through the city; brushing through his hair and chilling his cheeks where the tears were falling. A quite sigh escaped through his lips, images flooding his brain; images of Roy with girls, with the girls that he heard talking about him. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Every laugh he heard from the girls and every smile he saw on Roy's face was torture to him. Yelling out, he covered his face with his hands, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the people passing by.

It wasn't long ago that he was in love, that he was perfectly happy. He loved a man who loved him back, who had told him that he would never lie to him and never lay a hand on another. What had he done to cause the man he loved to leave him and go to the women he said he would never go back to? What else was there to do? He had stayed in the military, knowing that he could stay as close as he wanted to Mustang without it seeming too weird. Al had already gone back to Rezembol with Winry to help her take care of Pinako. Riza was even dating Havoc, a strange pair but it seemed to work. Slowly, everyone was being transferred or promoted out of the office. Everyone he came close to was slowly moving further away from him.

And now, now with the thoughts that his lover was cheating, going behind his back, it broke his head. The man who could stand full automail replacement for an arm and a leg was now crying over another. Who would want to see him now? What would a man with a broken heart do when everything he loved left him?

Pushing himself up from the bench, he turned and walked back to the hotel. His steps were sluggish and his vision blurred by the tears that were forcing their way out. He shoved his hands into his pockets to find the key to his room. After entering the room, he stood with the door open for a bit with his hand on the doorknob. Quietly closing the door, he walked over to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"**Rockbell Automail, Al speaking," **Ed heard his brother say over the phone.

"Hey Al," he replied, sniffling slightly, trying to keep it as quiet as he could.

"**Nii-san, is something wrong?"**

"No, nothing's wrong."

"**I don't believe you, what happened?"**

"I'm just calling to say I love you."

"**You love me? I love you, too, nii-san, but what's this for?"**

"I'm really sorry…"

"**Nii-san? Nii-san!!"**

The phone slipped from Ed's hands not even bothering to hang up. Though he could still hear his brother screaming for him on the phone, his mind was somewhere else.

"I'm just really sorry, Al…" With that Ed left the hotel, shutting the door behind him and leaving to someplace that even he didn't know.

To be continued…

AN: Well there is the re-written chapter one. For those of you have read my other version of this, I'd really appreciate your thoughts ^_^ and for those who haven't, please tell me what you think!! Reviews are appreciated!!!


End file.
